


At My Mercy: Revenge Burrito

by oorsprong, PolypusRegina



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Struggling, Teasing, Tickling, Trapped, ass crack, blanket bondage, darkside husbands, husbutts, rolled up in a blanket, sex burrito, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolypusRegina/pseuds/PolypusRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7643491">"At My Mercy"</a>.  Kylo wraps Hux up in a blanket and gets his sexy revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At My Mercy: Revenge Burrito

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katherine1753](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine1753/gifts).



> I swear I'm not high.

_But he didn’t get an answer, not right away. In the heavy silence he could only hear his own muffled panting, breath hitching as a hand curled around his half-hard cock and stroked until he was flushed and stiff despite himself._  
  
_“I want you just like this,” Ren finally said, using his own words against him as Hux squirmed and wriggled and pounded the bed with his feet, trapped in the same sort of predicament he’d so happily used to his advantage._  
  
_Come-slick fingers prodded between his cheeks, flirting with the tight clutch of his hole, and Hux bit back a noise torn from his throat somewhere between a gasp and a yelp._  
_  
_ “...At my mercy.”

  


Kylo grinned as he gripped Hux’s hip with one hand and stroked his crevice with the other.  His fingers dripped with Hux’s ejaculate and he pushed the pad of one firmly against that tempting little furl, stroking it softly enough to pull another muffled cry from Hux.

 

With their roles reversed, Kylo could see why it had been an opportunity too good to miss. But that didn’t mean he was about to let his husband off easy, not in the least. Hux had his fun. Now it was his turn, savoring the feel of soft skin beneath his fingertips and a body held captive for his own wicked pleasures.

 

Kylo swept his fingertip back down the cleft of his ass, mapping a lazy path between clenching cheeks until he could tease the spot just behind Hux’s balls. It would be an especially sensitive place now after he’d already been wrung dry once, and his suspicions were confirmed when he pressed a little more insistently and got a sharper cry for his efforts.

 

“I’m sorry, is that too much?” He cooed, stroking over the same spot. “Or maybe that means you want more… You know I really can’t hear you under there.” ‘

 

Hux could have responded via their bond but he chose to curse and kick, satisfying Kylo that he was enjoying the game.  The knight rolled him over and roughly shoved his legs up by bracing his hands behind the joint of his knee.  It was the perfect position to dip down and nuzzle his sac.  Nosing around between his legs had Hux jerking and flailing and Kylo grinned at the sight of his freshly risen erection bouncing around.  He pushed those legs higher, lifting Hux’s ass in the air so he could bite the underside of a ruddy cheek.  When he settled back in it was to lick and pamper that little hole from the front, keeping a firm hand on a warm thigh to steady them.

 

Hux’s struggling did little to dissuade him, and surely they both knew it. But it also didn’t seem to stop him from trying, squirming in earnest as if it might do anything other than egg Kylo on. Instead he just gripped at him more tightly, keeping him pinned in place as he lavished that neglected little rim with a pleasure so sweet it was almost torture. A taste of his own medicine.

 

Kylo lapped and suckled at the outer furl of muscle, committing the texture of it to memory--every little nook and ridge traced twice over with the tip of his tongue before he finally ventured to dip inside. It proved to be a challenge though, when Hux’s body was so tightly wound, much too tense to let him in as far as he would have liked. And that just wouldn’t do.

 

“Playing hard to get, Brell?” He whispered before dipping down to plant an open mouthed kiss on the spot.

 

Kylo drew back and held him down by the ankles as he rummaged around in the nightstand drawer.  He pulled out a small metal plug consisting of three stacked beads tapering in thickness with a base consisting of a delicately wrought rose.  After liberally coating the plug with lubricant he rolled Hux over again and nudged the steel, warmed only by his body, between stubborn cheeks.  As he spread Hux’s legs apart again he pressed encouraging kisses against the backs of his thighs.

 

“I know this is your favorite,” he murmured as the smallest ball slipped in.  Kylo turned it gently and Hux moaned under the blankets.  He gave his lover a leisurely shallow fuck with the plug until he’d worked it in over the last bead, seating the rose in place between his rhythmically clenching buttocks.

 

Kylo breathed out a pleased sigh as he pulled back to admire the sight, like an artist finishing some grand piece of work.

 

“Almost as cute as the real thing,” he murmured, tracing a fingertip around the chrome rosebud and using just enough pressure that Hux might be able to feel it shift inside of him. After that though, he decided to let the plug do its job in peace and abandoned it in favor of unexplored territory.

 

Kylo nudged himself back on his knees a bit and made himself comfortable between Hux’s outspread calves. It felt a little as though he had a feast laid out in front of him and didn’t know where to start. But as he watched the taut muscles in Hux’s thighs tense and shift, he suddenly felt the inspiration.

 

Fingertips skimmed along the backs of his husband’s thighs, a touch just light enough to tickle and earn a fresh wave of goosebumps in its wake. But it was nothing compared to the sensitive spot just behind Hux’s knees, the delicate crook all too vulnerable to pass up. Kylo teased them with one hand on each, a curious little test to see what sort of a reaction he might get. And when it resulted in another sharp cry, something like a whimper and a giggle all rolled into one, legs jerking and thighs tensing, he knew it was a spot in need of further examination.

 

“Oh you didn’t think I’d forgotten, did you?”

 

He knew all his husband’s ticklish spots and he spent a little time torturing the backs of his knees.  He kept Hux’s his ankles held down to the bed with his other hand to still his kicking.  Kylo tickled the backs of his calves mercilessly while Hux squirmed and rolled in the blanket.

 

_“Playing dirty!”_

 

“I learned from the best,” Ren said with a grin, running his index finger over each bare sole and watching vulnerable toes point and flex in useless defiance.

 

Only then did Ren decide to make things easier on himself, pushing himself up onto his knees before turning around and facing Hux’s feet properly. He swung one leg over to straddle both thighs, keeping Hux pinned beneath him. Definitely playing dirty.

 

Ren savored the whine he got in return, a muffled little grunt of frustration as Hux tried to find some wiggle room and promptly failed. The most he could do was try and kick his feet, but Ren had that covered too, one hand curled around his ankle in the gentlest iron grip. Fingers trailed over his sole again, tracing along the curve of his arch before swirling around the ball of his foot. After that, each wriggling toe got its own special attention--a teasing fingertip followed by the soft press of lips.

 

Hux moaned prettily in his confinement and Kylo sat back with a grin on his face and let go of Hux’s feet to watch them flutter against the sheets, delicate and perfect as he flailed his legs between Kylo’s.

 

The knight pinned them to the bed again and nipped at each pink heel.  He’d never been drawn to feet before but Hux’s were exquisite.  It was almost a chore to release them to pay attention to other places.  With a wistful sigh he slid back to straddle Hux’s waist, careful not to jostle the plug thrust between his cheeks.  He idly toyed with the little rose base, wiggling it to provoke a series of grunts and cries from his trapped husband.

 

“What do you think, Brell?” Kylo hummed, slowly pulling the plug free and then letting each rounded segment pop back in, one by one. “Do you think it’s about time we take this out?” Kylo repeated his actions once more, tugging on the base until only the smallest part of the plug was still inside him, pausing for a beat, and then nudging it back into place. Like a key fitting into a very snug lock.

 

 _“Take it out or leave it in, just do_ something _,”_ Hux finally begged, all of Kylo’s teasing bringing him closer to the edge. Kylo could see where the swell of his sac was drawn tight against his body, everything looking so achingly taut as though something might just snap if Hux didn’t find relief soon.

 

Kylo chuckled and pulled it out for good, setting it aside.

 

_“Don’t move.”_

 

Hux lay obediently in the rolled up blanket, twitching a little at the overstimulation and when Kylo returned to find him hard and trembling he rewarded him with a slow stroke of his thighs after setting a tray down on the bed.

 

 _“Filthy tease,”_ Hux accused him.

 

Kylo responded by rolling him over and stroking his cock aimlessly, sending Hux into another fit of wiggling.  Kylo couldn’t help but smile as he dipped a small cloth in water from a bowl on the tray and began to lovingly wash between Hux’s legs, lathering with a bit of of soap and rinsing and cleaning.  His husband settled down at the tender attention, knowing full well what was waiting for him at the end.  Indeed, seeing Hux on vulnerably display did nothing to dampen his ardor.  When he set the tray on the nightstand and unwrapped the blanket with a flourish he stifled Hux’s protests with a long kiss, wanting to laugh at how flushed and red his face had grown; the absurd nest of his hair.

 

“I’ll get you back for this, Ren,” Hux whispered into the kiss before biting sharply on his lower lip.

 

“Lay down on your side,” Kylo said simply.

 

Hux did and his eyes widened considerably when Kylo settled himself with his crotch at eye level and his mouth lined up with Hux’s unflagging cock.  They didn’t do this often enough, Kylo thought as another wave of arousal from Hux washed over him at the anticipation.

 

 _“You’re still my captive so you get to relax and enjoy yourself.”_ he sent. He lifted a leg invitingly.   _“Rest your head on my thigh.”_   Hux followed the instruction and gasped as the knight surged forward and took him in his mouth.  At the same time Kylo clamped his other thigh down, effectively trapping Hux’s head between his powerful legs and giving him an intimate view of his rear.  

 

If Kylo could have grinned around the modest girth of his cock, he would have, thoroughly pleased with himself for his last-minute ideas. After the morning they’d had, he didn’t think the element of surprise still existed between them. But _oh_ it certainly did, and he was all too happy to make the most of it as he swallowed his husband to the root.

 

Having Hux trapped in a cocoon of blankets was enjoyable enough, but it was something else entirely using his own body to hold him captive. Kylo rocked his hips forward just a little, the muscles in his backside tensing and unclenching as he sought some friction of his own. He might have put more thought into the sort of show he was giving Hux if he wasn’t preoccupied with his mouth, tongue dragging over all the sweet spots before suckling messily at the flushed crown.

 

He had just settled into a rhythm when he felt the bump of Hux’s nose tickle his crevice.  His eyes flew open and he all but choked at the feeling of teeth nibbling gently on a vulnerable cheek.  Kylo responded by clenching a little and pushing back, eager to feel his husband’s face planted just _there._  Something about the vulgar intimacy of it fueled his desire.  He continued to work that long neglected cock with his hands and mouth but couldn’t stop himself from groaning in elation when Hux snuggled the tip his nose in his cleft and unwittingly sent Kylo a taste of deep satisfaction and comfort.  He knew Hux loved this side of him; equal parts playful and predatory; loved being at his husband’s mercy and coaxed into new positions of pleasure.

 

Eager to push him closer, Kylo nudged his other hand back between Hux’s thighs, curious fingers delving between his cheeks to toy with the abused little hole he’d so cruelly abandoned. But he only slipped a single one inside, curling it down just where he wanted it to be as he swallowed around his lover’s cock. He gave a contented hum of his own, the low vibrations of it pulsing around Hux’s length and earning a sharp inhale in return.

 

One last press against that sweet little bundle of nerves inside of him and Kylo could feel the first tremors of his climax, the slick passage of his body clenching tight. It was as close as he could get to feeling Hux all over at once as he came, wishing he could be everywhere to feel it, inside and out. It was overwhelming in the best sort of way, eyes watering as he milked him of his release and struggled to swallow every last drop.

 

Hux’s muffled moan and the sudden wave of tension in his body coupled with a helpless thrust of his hips signaled the end of his torment.  The deep contentment that followed left Kylo feeling as though he’d shared in the experience.  He lightly kissed the inside of Hux’s thighs while his exhausted husband lay enveloped in him.

 

After a moment he felt Hux shift away with some reluctance and lay down on his back.

 

Kylo brushed a soft laugh against the inside of one knee as he rolled with him, half sprawled across Hux’s worn-out body before he finally summoned the energy to move.

 

“Wasn’t so bad, was it?” He murmured, voice just a touch ragged. There were times that it had been far, far worse--a sign of just how thoroughly he’d let his throat be abused.

 

Kylo dragged himself up onto his knees and turned around to face Hux, moving to collapse beside him instead, pressed all along the length of his body. Leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of Hux’s mouth, he added:

 

“I need to up my torture game...I think I might be getting soft on you.”

 

Hux offered him a sleepy grin and pulled him into a tight embrace.

 

“I suppose I brought it upon myself.  Incorrigible brat.”  He nuzzled into Kylo’s neck.

 

Kylo went all too happily, rolling over onto his side a bit more and throwing an arm over his husband’s chest until it felt like everything finally _clicked_ into its rightful place.

 

“While I’m at it, you can work on your pillow talk. We’ll reconvene in a few days to discuss our progress.”

 

Hux could only offer up a weary laugh before pulling the blanket over both of them.  

  
“It’s a date.”


End file.
